


你我之间

by stipethom



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Redemption Center
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 后救赎中心时代，汽车人和霸天虎们都被困在一个外星监狱里。（14年旧文）





	你我之间

**Author's Note:**

> *要打炮先做朋友
> 
> *荒野求生

擎天柱看着那张乖劣又漂亮的脸，心想：谁又能想到呢？

  
赛博坦人的想象力是逻辑嚼剩下的残羹剩菜，是畏手畏脚的合唱声部，我们赛博坦人怎么会，怎么敢想像出这种事呢？

  
毕竟，我们的生活就像宇宙中的星球一样，遵守着一定的运行轨迹，当不期然的陨石或者爆炸降临，我们便首先关掉自己的视觉系统等死。  
只是有的时候我们不会死。

  
红蜘蛛并没有杀他，尽管他可以，也有过这个机会。但是现在红蜘蛛的这个机会早早就流失了。他自己也被困在这个局里。

  
有些人不爱按常理出牌。有的人生来就是破坏进行的好好的游戏规则的。红蜘蛛俯下头，通红的光学镜饶有兴味地盯着擎天柱破碎的胸前车窗，愉快地打开了发生器。

  
"嘿，听说你有办法离开这里是吧？"

  
情况一点也不愉快，叫人根本抬不起嘴角来。在这个死囚牢房里，没有规律的供应，没有提示，只有昏暗的照明和两个憔悴的赛博坦人。这些天来，能量摄入越来越少，能量消耗却不见减少，二人都懒得动一下脚趾头，仅有的几次对话更是惜字如金。擎天柱计算过，如果红蜘蛛一开始黑枪干掉自己，扒开自己的能量储存仓，一顿畅饮便可维持好几个循环的神清气爽。不过红蜘蛛有别的打算——"离开这里"。只是，擎天柱恐怕自己不得不愧疚地告诉他，前霸天虎空军指挥官的算盘要落空了。

  
"用我的能量储存。这样起码有一个能活。"

  
擎天柱因为沉默得太久而电流咝咝的声音震颤着，搅动着囚室里霉变的灰尘。他伤势太重，逃出去也没什么作用，而红蜘蛛浑身完好，脑子灵光，有足够的能量支撑到出去还有希望彻底调查这座森严的监牢——假设他不直接扬长而去的话。对于擎天柱的处理器来说，这不是“假设”，而是笃定的事实，是概率的百分之九十九：红蜘蛛没别的地方可去。

  
"闭嘴汽车人。"红蜘蛛不以为然地说。"我起码在死前想做个科学家，谢谢。"

  
后来他们实在无聊得无事可做，他们就聊天，什么都聊，谈天说地，胡侃海侃，什么汽车人十大美男子霸天虎四大音乐家赛博坦最贵的演唱会银河系最便宜的核武器，谈到擎天柱进入强制充电，而次日清晨(或许仅仅是半夜，谁他妈又知道呢)他感觉糟糕透顶地上线时，红蜘蛛用硬硬的手指敲着他的修好的车窗，那家伙脸上一副自鸣得意。

希望，他看到了希望，就在那些黏得十分潦草的玻璃缝隙里，那些勉强不再漏能量的补得极蹩脚的管线里，他在那对狡黠、不安分的光镜里看见了自己正慢慢好转的健康。

有时候擎天柱会想到天火，那个究其一生为科学为和平也为正义的科学家，偶尔他会觉得天火比他更严苛、比他还要地对自己不近人情过分紧逼，直到他真的见到了，认识到了红蜘蛛，他感觉到天火早已熄灭的火种在对方身上留下了一丝挖苦的意味。汽车人首领思念他的战友，思念他的朋友，而红蜘蛛仍然保持着一贯的冷嘲热讽，不知道思念着什么。

天火。他想。天火是个好人，而我不是。

天火愿意为得不到回报的牺牲。而我不会。如果我牺牲了，我一定要牺牲得值得。

擎天柱知道他越来越接近红蜘蛛的真实样子，而他也在几百万年来真正地认识到自己的某种隐秘面，这让他无比诧异。

情况略微好转之后，他开始着手整理之前收集的资讯，他的研究有了一些端倪，又仍有很多空白，他的时间不多了。没有人催促他，就像时间是无限的一样。在这弹丸之地，最后一刻仿佛永远是最后一刻，最终审判迟迟未临。红蜘蛛加快了研究速度，他冥思苦想时，嘴里常常蹦出一些词汇，一些存储在他记忆芯片里的符号和断章，有些是知识层面的，有些只是不经意的指涉。擎天柱知道那些习惯许多是天火的习惯，许多词也是天火的用词。作为一对实验搭档，他们或许共享了很多成绩，很多回忆和一些友谊。但那只会让汽车人首领想起他所有失去的同伴，失去的时间。他的失去远远大于任何人。

只是这一切已经太迟了，而擎天柱模模糊糊地知道，红蜘蛛并非全然没有悔意。

至少，如果天火还活着，他们三个或许就能解开关于这座监狱的难题。——但是，在那之后，还是可能有人死。

而汽车人的首领终于忍不住对红蜘蛛说："你让我想起一个朋友——如果他也愿意认为我们是朋友的话。他也是一个科学家。"

"曾经我因为他是个更好的人而尊敬他，现在我明白，我如此地希望他只是一个朋友。"

那样我就可以更好地哀悼他的死亡，那样我就可以承担他死去的责任。

红蜘蛛沉默良久，破例认真地回答。

"天火，震荡波，那样的人你怎么能指望他们有真正的朋友？我们这些赛博坦人的长寿和追求，在科学面前实在是烟波一样邈远虚无。"

他话里的尖刻让擎天柱心里发堵。然后这个话题就再也没有被谈起过。

他们时日无多，这次是真的了，时日无多——可是时间又一次被拉长，被柔软，因为不可思议。

不可思议是一个迷宫，时间和空间的迷宫。

他们的指尖起先因为实验而碰到一起，后来有意拂去不必要的灰尘，再后来是鼓励的拍肩。能量级别低，他们的涂装黯淡无光，各种系统维持着最基本的运作，他们的交流仅限于眼神，他们的沉默一天比一天冰冷。

这种冰冷无法被长久地忍受下去，除非有比声音和光明更灼热的东西。有比友谊更悲伤和渴求的东西。

他的脸部装甲罩被打开，面部被抚摸，他关闭了光学镜头。没过多久，他被亲吻，被安慰。

他曾经幻想过重新执起昔日好友的手。他曾经幻想过抹消赛博坦铺天盖地的杀伐和死寂。他曾经幻想过用逃逸速度垂直于蓝星飞驰直至跃出大气层……他独独没料到这个，这就像一个久不被注视的星座，忽然有了自己的命名和月份一样，惊讶之余不由深思。

"我不杀你，不仅因为我需要你帮我逃出去，还因为我相信你没有别的算盘。"红蜘蛛大声说道，"我想，凭什么我会相信你呢？答案是，我很喜欢你，汽车人，你能让人信任。"红蜘蛛沉吟了一会儿。"并不是那种喜欢。我不认为这以后有可能持续，但是现在我想这样做，再也没有比这更好的气氛了。"

对啊，再也没有比这更好的气氛了。擎天柱内心同意地翁鸣一声，他的巨大而宽厚的手温柔地按住红蜘蛛的机翼，他的温暖的机体承载着战斗机的重量，他的沉默就是最体贴的甜言蜜语。

红蜘蛛伏在他身上，后来慢慢跨到他的大腿间，他的坦诚和直接令人吃惊。温暖的能量液流动在两具机体的循环系统里，就像醇酒流淌在葡萄藤里，就像高纯流淌在油箱里。火种融合的那一刻目眩神迷，他紧紧捏住唯一他能捏住的东西，感觉自己成了全宇宙最幸福的幼生体。

甜蜜烙印在火种里，久久不散……说实在的，火种融合只是一瞬间的事情，但是甜蜜的回忆会时刻提醒记忆芯片和情感线路，逻辑线路此刻正昏昏欲睡。

在这一刻他不需要背负什么，他甚至不需要背负自己。 

……  
在"永无"的沙漏走完之前，他们奇迹般地突破了技术的限制，逃出了监狱，获得了自由，也将自由从笼中解放了出来。

大路上，两个截然相反的方向，等待着汽车人和霸天虎去选择。

擎天柱看着红蜘蛛。战斗机歪头向他致意，舒畅几乎从破败不堪的机体里溢出，他绽开翅膀，最后一次朝着大地挑衅，然后跳跃，起飞，消失在茫茫云海里。

汽车人毫不迟疑地变形出发，引擎发出沉稳悦耳的声音。远方繁星烂漫，最亮的那一颗他们知道那是谁。  
  
fin


End file.
